The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and more particularly, but not exclusively for exercising and strengthening the vertebrae and the muscles of the spinal column, for the spine recreation, for training cardiovascular system, Existing exercise apparatuses mainly simulate (reduplicate) what people do during 24 hours—stand, sit, lie, walk, jog etc. The cardiovascular spine exerciser being patented provides a new pose, new movement and excellent active recreation of the spine. When you are tired and your spine feels uncomfortable especially after monotone sedentary work, you try to stretch yourself, to hog,—exactly this “S”-image vertebrae pose gives you the cardiovascular spine exerciser.
Number of patents of walking trainers can be found:
U.S. Pat. No. 326,247, U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,365, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,058, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,914, GB2323304, WO03049816.
But mentioned exercisers don't provide a natural free horizontal position of the spine and are not designed for the spine exercising and recreation.